


Another Sex Video

by homosexed



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extended Scene, Gap Filler, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 11, Shameless Hall of Shame, they make another sex video lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexed/pseuds/homosexed
Summary: “Or because I like yourDvery much?” Ian smirks, snaking his hand beneath the thin blanket covering Mick’s lap.A continuation of the hand job scene from Fiona’s Hall of Shame episode, with the added:“I’ll suck you off while you smoke.”Mickey smokes his joint and Ian blows him in bed.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	Another Sex Video

“—or because I like your _D_ very much?” Ian smirks, snaking his hand beneath the thin blanket covering Mick’s lap. Mickey always sleeps in one of his cut-off shirts and nothing else. Says it makes for _“easy access, fuck you very much.”_ Ian isn’t complaining. 

He firmly rubs his thumb over the head of Mickey’s half-hard cock. 

Mickey inhales slightly and grins a bit. He looks down at his lap, then back up. His mouth quirks. “No”—he feigns indifference that looks more like sleepy, poorly disguised delight— “nothin’ to do with it”—points a _U_ at Ian, raises his brows ~~endearingly~~ menacingly—“don’t fuckin’ stop.” 

Ian feels him chub up even more in his hand, and he starts slow, easy strokes down the length of Mick’s cock. He smiles smugly. “So this that I’m doing with my hand right now”—he grips him firmer, starts stroking fast and tight just the way Mick likes, and Mickey gives a little puff of breath at the change of pace, spreading his legs further—Ian continues, “only has to do with Fiona’s shitty boyfriends?” 

Ian slows his hand, and Mickey grins, “Exactly.” He thrusts into Ian’s fist a little.

“You like that?” Ian laughs and stills his hand. Holds him. 

Mickey scowls. “Keep going, asshole.” 

Ian chuckles and starts up again, first teasing over the leaking head with his fingers in short, sharp movements that make Mickey gasp, then down the length of him, using his pre-cum to ease the glide. He speeds his hand as he works Mick’s cock for a while. 

Mickey grins and leans back, eyelids fluttering. “Fuck yeah, Ian.”

Ian pauses for a moment, moves the blanket off him, and nods at the joint in Mickey’s hand. He grins. “I’ll suck you off while you smoke.” 

Mickey looks pleased. “Oh hell yeah,” he smiles lazily and grabs a lighter from the bedside table. He lights his joint, takes a drag, exhales the smoke. 

Ian watches him for a moment. Admires him. Mickey’s relaxed, still sleepy, guard down, taking another puff and slowly letting it out. Goddamn beautiful. 

Mickey looks at him, quirks a brow. “You gonna get on me or what?” Mick’s cock is hard as fuck now, with droplets of moisture gathering at the tip. Fuck, he looks good. 

Ian smirks, settles himself between Mickey’s spread legs on the mattress. He wraps his hand around the base and leans down, eagerly stretches his lips around his cock, tastes him. 

“Mm _oh._ ” 

Ian’s enjoying himself. He bobs up and down on Mickey’s cock for a while, loving the sound of Mick’s soft grunts intermingled with quiet “ _fuck yeahs_ ” and “ _so good._ ” Ian pulls off and runs his tongue along the hard length. Then he spends a few minutes mouthing and licking and kissing at Mickey’s balls. Mickey used to squirm away from that, calling Ian a _“soft motherfucker”_ , but he fucking loves that shit now. 

Mickey’s cock leaks some more, and he groans, “ _Ian._ ” 

Ian lifts his head, grins. Mickey’s lightly flushed, and he’s watching him with dark, hooded eyes. He takes another long drag, blows out the smoke. “ _Fuck_ , man.”

“Feels pretty good, huh Mick?” Ian snickers and takes a moment to run his fingers through the sprinkling of dark hair at Mickey’s navel. He rubs his hand over the slight pudge on Mick’s belly. He looks so good. “You’re hot as fuck.” 

“Fuck you, Gallagher,” Mickey says gruffly. He grins, takes another puff, and relaxes further. Then he exhales the smoke and smirks, “I gotta finish myself off or you gonna quit all your fuckin’ talking?” He pumps his cock a couple times, raising an impatient brow. 

Ian laughs and shakes his head. “Asshole.” The wedding band glistens on his finger as he wraps his hand around the base of Mickey’s cock. He leans in and wraps his lips around the tip, working his way down and up, down and up. 

Mickey smiles crookedly and sighs. He takes another drag. “That’s what I’m talking about.” He rubs his free hand over Ian’s bicep, then wraps around the back of his neck. “Mm-You know what I want.” He thrusts up. 

Ian feels that rough hand firmly rubbing at the back of his head, threading through his hair, guiding him. He takes Mickey all the way down till his nose presses against his course pubic hair. He hears a low, gravelly, “there ya go. Fuckin’ perfect,” as Mickey’s hips undulate and thrust shallowly. 

Ian stays like that, loving the weight of Mickey’s cock buried in his throat. He moans and hums as Mickey’s hips continue to jolt and roll. He feels some drool gather at the corner of his mouth —probably causing a fucking mess—but he doesn’t give a fuck. He just wants Mick to feel so good—so good and loved and cared for. He faintly hears groans of _“so fuckin’ deep”_ and soft _“oh oh”_ noises. 

Ian pulls off for a moment and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he strokes him hard and fast and tight. Mickey gasps, cock leaking more and more and more pre-cum. Ian grins and looks up at him: 

Mickey’s eyes are glazed and red-tinged as he watches. He smiles all soft and loose-like at him. “Fucking love your sweet-lovin’ mouth.” 

Ian suppresses a chuckle; good weed always tends unwind Mick and help him be all relaxed and shit. He twists his his wrist around the base of Mickey’s cock, causing him to groan low, “Fuck I’m close.” 

Ian feels himself grow even harder in his pants, and he palms himself. “Want you come to come down my throat, Mick.” 

Mickey smirks, nods, and spreads his legs even further. “Get the fuck on me, then.”

Ian leans in eagerly and— 

“What the _fuck_ , guys? _Again?_ ” 

Ian reluctantly turns toward Debbie’s grating voice as Mickey grumbles. 

She’s standing in doorway, glaring. “Shut your goddamn door, assholes!” 

Ian narrows his eyes at her. “Jesus, Debs.” 

He glances back at a still flushed, thoroughly annoyed Mick, who scowls at Debbie as he covers himself up with the blanket. “The fuck you watching us for?” Then he shakes his head. “Christ, man.”

She purses her lips and stalks away, slamming their door behind her. 

Mickey sighs and takes another hit from his joint. “Fucking Gallaghers.” 

Ian rolls his eyes as he settles himself between Mickey’s legs and moves the blanket out of the way. “You want me to suck you or not?” 

“Fuck-ever.” Mickey leans back against their propped-up pillows and half-grins with his red tinged, glazed eyes as he watches Ian expectantly. 

Ian smiles as he leans in and places his lips around the head of Mickey’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip. He feels Mickey’s hips jolt beneath him, and he hums around him as he takes him deeper, settling into a nice, fast rhythm once again. Up and down, up and down. He feels one of those hands snake around the back of his head as he slurps and moans around Mickey’s cock. 

The room is heady and hot with the smell of sweet smoke and sweat. Ian hears those familiar gruff _“ah ah”_ sounds as he works him with his mouth. He just wants Mick to feel so good, so warm and relaxed and tingly. The hand tightens in his hair, and he feels Mickey’s hips stutter and thighs shake. Mickey’s voice is rough and gravely. “Oh-ah-I’m gonna—ah _fuck_ Ian.” 

Ian feels Mickey thrust into his mouth, and he moans some more around Mickey’s cock. Fuck, he feels so good. 

Mickey gasps and grunts and murmurs in appreciation as he comes in warm, long pulses that slide hot down Ian’s throat. His hand clenches and unclenches in Ian’s hair, pulling on it just the way Ian likes. 

Ian swallows him all down and keeps swirling his tongue as Mickey exhales raggedly. 

“ _Ah_ -Alright, alright,” Mickey pants in oversensitivity, in that way that drives Ian wild. He continues, “Get the fuck off me, sugar tits.” 

Ian laughs and lets off of him, a string of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. He doesn’t give a fuck. 

Before he can wipe it off, Mickey—flushed and high and sated— sits up and wipes Ian's mouth with their blanket. His words are slow and easy and content. “You’re a fucking mess.” He wraps his hand around Ian’s bicep and lays back again, pulling Ian with him so that he’s half on top of him. 

“Thought you wanted me to _‘get the fuck off you’_ ,” Ian grins against Mickey’s chest, looks up at him. 

Mickey grumbles some more and licks his hand, then snakes his way between Ian’s legs, shoves beneath Ian’s waistband and boxers, cupping his bulge. 

“Mmm,” Ian groans and thrusts into Mickey’s warm hand; he’s been tenting up since he started sucking Mick off, and he can feel himself leaking pre-cum. 

“I’ll jerk ya.” Mickey moves up and down his length, hard and fast and rough and good. He keeps going and going and going in that relentless rhythm that Ian can’t enough of. 

Ian sighs in little relieved puffs as he comes in hot spurts in Mickey’s fist. Mickey strokes him some more, milking every last drop till his hips weakly jolt and shake. 

Mickey removes his hand and wipes it on Ian’s shirt. “Gonna have to change, I guess,” he snickers and takes another drag from his barely lit joint, blows the smoke all over Ian. 

Ian just shakes his head and relaxes beside him. “Fuck, that was good.” 

Mickey’s fingers trace over Ian’s side in agreement. “I think we got this marriage shit down— blow jobs and weed and sex videos? Hell yeah.” 

“Oh shit, are we still recording?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head, and I really wanted to write it!
> 
> Thanks for reading 💛


End file.
